Jauh, Melayang Pergi
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Dia pergi...ke tempat yang jauh...ke suatu tempat dimana aku takkan bisa meraihnya...hanya satu yang bisa kuharapkan...suatu saat nanti...ia akan kembali padaku...


**Vocaloid **punya **Yamaha ** dan **Crypton Future Media**

**Jauh, Melayang Pergi **punya **Ardhi Joe **yang ditulis oleh** Latifun Kanurilkomari**

* * *

><p><em>~Happy Reading~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jauh, Melayang Pergi ~<strong>

.

.**  
><strong>

_Tes_

Hatsune Miku meneteskan air matanya. Pedih.

.

.

_Tes_

_._

_.  
><em>

Kembali setitik cairan bening itu mengalir dari mata indahnya yang berwarna teal. Pedih dan sedih. Itulah perasaan gadis itu saat ini.

Hatsune Miku menghela nafas lambat, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan matanya ke angkasa. Ia sudah jatuh terduduk dari tadi. Lututnya memar, mengeluarkan setitik darah berwarna merah segar. Dari penampilannya yang kotor dan berantakan, terlihat sekali bahwa sebelumnya gadis itu berlari sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Kembali, gadis itu mengarahkan matanya ke arah angkasa sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela nafas. Ia tidak rela. Benar-benar tidak rela. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus pergi? Pergi jauh, ke tempat dimana gadis itu tak dapat meraihnya.

Hatsune Miku masih duduk terdiam disitu. Merenung, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Tidak mempedulikan usaha teman-teman vocaloid lainnya untuk menghiburnya.

.

.

**Tidak**

.

.

Tak ada sesuatu apapun yang dapat membuat Hatsune Miku kembali menampilkan senyum riangnya. Gadis itu hanya mengingkan_**nya**_.

"Kak Miku...?" sapa Kagamine Rin dengan takut-takut. Masih tidak yakin dengan perasaan Miku sekarang. Miku menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke angkasa.

"Rin... Kaito... Dia...," ucap Miku dengan putus-putus. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, Miku menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tangisan pedih yang kembali akan keluar.

"Relakanlah dia Kak Miku, relakan saja," Rin memeluk Miku dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis yang dipeluk hanya menggeleng kuat, tanda bahwa ia tak rela.

Rin melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut, gadis itu bingung. Rin tak paham lagi, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar "kakak"nya itu kembali menampilkan senyum cerianya. Dengan tak yakin, Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakangnya. Tatapan mata Rin jelas menunjukkan bahwa seseorang itu _**harus**_ membantu Rin untuk menenangkan Miku.

Seseorang itu, atau tepatnya pemuda biru itu memeluk lembut Miku dengan perasaan sayang dan penuh cinta. Kaito berusaha tersenyum kepada Miku, mencoba menabahkan gadis itu.

"Kaito...Dia...," ucapan Miku kembali terputus, masih terisak-isak.

"Tenanglah Miku... walaupun _**Ia**_ sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi aku akan tetap selalu bersamamu," ucap Kaito lembut.

Miku kembali menggeleng, tanda masih belum menerima ucapan Kaito.

"Tapi...ia adalah kesayanganku, _**Sarung bantal Negi**_ milikku... hilang terbawa angin,"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Weitsssss...**_sebentar, _**sarung bantal negi**_?

_**What the?**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Oalah...para pembaca, ternyata adegan haru membiru yang lebay dan mellow tadi <strong>HANYA<strong> membicarakan mengenai **SARUNG BANTAL NEGI?**

Yups...begitulah para pembaca. Ternyata, usut punya usut (dari Author yang berusaha mewawancarai salah satu anggota Vocaloid yang mengetahui seluruh rangkaian adegan peristiwa dan kejadian tapi tidak mau disebutkan namanya) begini kejadiannya,

_ Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, langit berwarna biru, matahari bersinar terik dan angin berhembus kencang. Cuaca yang sangat pas untuk mencuci dengan harapan jemuran cepat kering. Hatsune Miku dengan riang mencuci sarung bantal negi kesayangannya._

_ Yups, Miku sangat sayang sekali dengan sarung bantal itu. Istilahnya, gak ada sarung bantal itu gak bisa tidur deh. Saking sayangnya, sarung bantal negi itu belum pernah dicuci semenjak masa pembeliannya yang berkisar satu tahun yang lalu. Wow...jorok yah?_

_ Lalu, setelah akhirnya diancam oleh Meiko dan dibujuk dengan tatapan rayu maut dari Luka, jadilah Miku mencuci sarung bantal miliknya. Dicuci dengan ditergen, direndam dengan pewangi pakaian, diperas dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang kemudian siap untuk dijemur._

_ Nah, saat penjemuran inilah klimaks kasus terjadi._

_ Saat itu Miku berada di lantai 20 dari kantor perusahaan Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media Company. Lantai 20 adalah satu lantai khusus untuk tempat tinggal para diva vocaloid. Berbagai macam fasilitas kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan fasilitas mewah lainnya tersedia, tentu saja tanpa terkecuali tempat jemuran._

_Hei...walaupun mereka vocaloid bukan berarti mereka enggak butuh tempat ngejemur baju kan?_

_Saat Miku sudah menggantungkan sarung bantal negi miliknya dan baru akan menjepit sarung bantal itu dengan jepitan jemuran, datanglah angin kencang tanpa disangka-sangka. Angin kencang itu main tabrak sana-tabrak sini, menerbangkan segala sesutau yang ada di hadapannya. _

_Sialnya, sarung bantal negi yang amat sangat ringan itu terbawa angin._

_ Tentu saja, Miku langsung mencoba mengejar sarung bantalnya yang terbawa tiupan angin. Naasnya, saat tangan Miku hampir menangkap sarung bantal itu, kaki Miku tersandung hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh semua vocaloid yang kebetulan sedang menjemur pakaian juga. _

_Bayangkan betapa sedih dan malunya seorang Hatsune Miku._

.

.

* * *

><p>~Back To The Story~<p>

.

.

"Sudahlah Miku...hentikan tangismu," ujar Luka lembut.

"Iya Kak Miku... 'kan bisa beli lagi sarung bantal negi yang lain," ujar Rin.

Miku masih terdiam, masih bersedih hati.

"Astaga...Hatsune Miku...bukankah kamarmu sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam aksesoris Negi itu? Berhentilah bersedih dan tersenyumlah!" tegur Meiko, tampaknya wanita seksi ini sudah lelah melihat tingkah Miku yang dianggapnya berlebihan, atau istilah kita "_**Lebay**_".

"Ano...Meiko-dono, saya rasa anda terlalu berlebihan..." Gakupo berusaha menenangkan.

"Hei...aku kan cuma mau menghibur!" protes Meiko.

"Hei...sudahlah...," Gumi berusaha melerai.

"Habis...pria terong ini duluan!" caci Meiko.

"Kenapa terong milik saya dibawa-bawa?" Gakupo – entah bodoh atau polos- menanyakan hal itu.

"Huh...itu karena engkau memang terong-_freak_," tukas Luka dingin.

"Sedihnya hatiku...kenapa Luka-sama juga ikut-ikutan, saya pikir anda akan membela saya," ujar Gakupo dengan lebay sambil jongkok di pojok.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu," tukas Luka dingin.

Para vocaloid lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat adegan reaksi Gakupo yang lebay, Luka yang dingin, Meiko yang nyeleneh dan lain-lain.

.

.

~Aih...memang tingkah laku para Vocaloid ini selalu membuat orang lain riang gembira.

.

.

Hatsune Miku tersenyum melihat pemandangan lucu di depannya. Sesaat para vocaloid terpaku dan terdiam.

"Akhirnya...Miku senyum juga," teriak para vocaloid senang.

**~ END (?) ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Omake ~<strong>

Satpam penjaga gedung _Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media Company_ tertegun. Pasalnya posisi mereka saat ini adalah lantai dasar dari gedung tersebut.

"Kok ada sarung bantal motif negi sih?" tanya satpam 1.

"Oh...mungkin jatuh dari tempat jemuran lantai 20," ujar satpam 2.

"Mungkin punya nona Miku, dia kan suka negi," ujar satpam 3.

"Oh...ya sudah, lebih baik saya kembalikan saja ke nona Miku," ujar satpam 1 sambil memasuki gedung.

~Syukurlah Miku...sarung bantal negi milikmu ketemu~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Geje kah..? R&R OK?**


End file.
